zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. The most famous dinosaurs, it is a type of theropod dinosaur native to North America. This animal was up to 40 feet long and 14 feet tall. It had the highest bite force of any known land animal. All of its senses were exceptionally high, but its eyesight and smell in particular ranked among the greatest of any animal. Tyrannosaurus had a proportionately large brain and was probably a social animal. Juvenile Tyrannosauruses were proportionately skinnier and more lightweight than adults, and their skulls were lengthened. Juveniles were likely very fast runners. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs,'' T. rex is the one of the strongest predators in the game, and will eat any living thing, including ''all other dinosaurs besides their own kind. Its favorite foliage is the Monkey puzzle. It is hard to keep a'' T. rex in this game because it needs a high amount of happiness to breed. Its main biome is the grassland but it needs large amounts of gray stone and it costs $6,500 for one ''T. rex. This biome is also more accurate than ZT2's. The original version turned out to be more accurate in terms of body plan than the ZT2 version, but the eggs and babies were inaccurately enormous. The babies were bigger than a human being, when in fact they would be about the size of a soccer ball. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Tyrannosaurus in Zoo Tycoon 2 are smaller and less powerful compared to their Dinosaur Digs counterpart. However, they cost $80,000; more than ten times the price of the original. Tyrannosaurus is one of the ten animals that can rampage in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. The player requires 5 stars in order to purchase the T. rex outside of freeform mode. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the female is much larger than the male, and is darker in color. The tropical rainforest is it's main biome, but it will cope with grassland. The adults are a bit smaller than actual size. They are comparable in size to the juveniles from the first game. Recently, due to the discovery of Yutyrannus, it has been suggested that most tyrannosaurids, including Tyrannosaurus itself, had a feathery coat, which the animals in both ZT1 and ZT2 lack. The juveniles are more accurately-sized than in Dinosaur Digs. T. rex is the star of 'The Dinosaur Zoo', a campaign game which was packaged in Dino Danger and Extinct Animals. The stance of the animal is unusually upright, and has been panned by most of the community for being unrealistic. Trivia *In Zoo Tycoon, unlike all other theropods, Tyrannosaurus rex ''is the only theropod that prefers cliffs or hills. ''Coelophysis ''tolerates them to a degree, as well. *Paleontologist James Farlow calculated the number of lawyers a grown Tyrannosaurus had to eat (based on a scene from the movie ''Jurassic Park, in which a lawyer became T. rex fodder) to stay alive. Taken an average weight of 68 kilograms, 292 lawyers would be needed to keep one T. rex happy for a year! * The Tyrannosaurus ''roar in the first game is taken from the ''Tyrannosaurus ''the Capcom video game ''Dino Crisis. *The render shown here, which originated from the official site, is an outdated render of the female Tyrannosaurus rex as shown in Extinct Animals; the final design has a much darker coloration than shown here, as shown with this image. The early render showcases a might brighter coloration similar to the male variation, but seeming to outright lack stripes as opposed to both variants having them in some fashion. Gallery Official ZT2CB TRex.jpg|''Dino Danger'' coloring page. Zoo Tycoon 2 T Rex by SSJGarfield.jpg|The T. rex, before Extinct Animals' model update. T-rexes compared.jpg T. rex on exhibition.jpg|An outdated female T. rex Angry T. rex.jpg|A rampaging T. rex Male Tyrannosaurus.png|A male T. rex examining a fence. Fanmade T-REX JPP.png|The Jurassic Park Pack's interpretation of Tyrannosaurus. Rex-1CC.png|''T. rex'' from Cretaceous Calamity (circa 2009). RoastRex.png|Black Rhino Ranger's "Roast Rex" creation. Jptrexcu2.jpg|Biohazard's Tyrannosaurus from Zoo Tycoon 2: Operation Genesis. Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Grassland animals Category:Good articles Category:Dinosaurs in Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official animals Category:Animals Category:Conversation Animals